The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for performing color processing.
Image processing apparatuses which perform color matching processing for correcting the difference between color representation capabilities on a plurality of image output devices are recently on the market. In such apparatuses, a single color matching is applied to a single output image, for example.
In the color matching processing in the conventional image processing apparatuses, however, in a case where a plurality of objects having different attributes are included in a single output image, it is not possible to perform color matching processing suitable for each object. Therefore, if the plurality of objects which are processed with an identical color matching processing are outputted as a single image to a plurality of image output devices, a problem of deterioration of the output image quality (e.g., color, density balance of the overall image, brightness) arises.